Entre las llamas
by Atori-chan
Summary: La esperanza es lo último que se muere. Naruto está a punto de conseguir que Sasuke recapacite, pero…


**SUMARY: **La esperanza es lo último que se muere. Naruto está a punto de conseguir que Sasuke recapacite, pero…

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Aclaraciones: **Si no sigues el manga, ojo que puede contener spoilers

**Género:**_ Tragedia & Romance_

**Aviso: **_Muerte de personajes_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**FIC HECHO PARA EL CONCURSO DEL FC SASUSAKU DE NARUTOUCHIHA SOBRE FICS ANGST**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-ENTRE LAS LLAMAS-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

_

* * *

_

Sus pasos no podían ser más apresurados como en ese momento. Ni siquiera en su búsqueda por Sasuke en la cueva de Orochimaru.

Ahora la situación era completamente distinta.

Konoha estaba librando por segunda vez en aquel año, la mayor de todas sus batallas que acabaría denominada en los libros de historia, si los habitantes salían victoriosos, como la "_Cuarta Guerra Ninja_".

Las mujeres y los niños estaban puestos a salvo, custodiados por Iruka y otros jounins de nivel similar. Todos los ninjas peleaban sin excepción, donde los grandes clanes de Konoha, ofrecían sus mayores técnicas para derrotar a sus respectivos adversarios.

Sus oponentes se trataban de aquellos akatsukis que supuestamente debían estar muertos: Itachi, Nagato, Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu. Todos ellos, manejados por el demente de Kabuto, partícipe en el plan de Uchiha Madara, máximo culpable de haber arrastrado a la oscuridad a Sasuke.

Sakura apretó los puños con furia e ira, sin dejar de correr.

Sabiendo la verdad sobre la historia de Sasuke, gracias a su maestra Tsunade, ahora podía comprender un poco al Uchiha e imaginar cuánto dolor supuso para él, enterarse de lo que su familia, aquella que tanto idolatraba, había planeado contra Konoha. Y más aún, la carga que tuvo que haber soportado su hermano.

Seguro que para Sasuke tuvo que haber sido un doble shock, que lo había dejado vulnerable, sin saber qué pensar, algo que Uchiha Madara imaginaría y que había aprovechado para convertirlo en su muñeco y manipularlo a su antojo, porque aquel Sasuke que había visto hace meses… aquel que había intentado matarla, ¡NO ERA ÉL!

Pero también debía admitir que tampoco había sido ella misma al intentar matarle.

-…

Influenciada por lo que los demás pensaban y creían de Sasuke, Sakura había visto como única alternativa, el matarle. Había perdido toda esperanza y por eso mismo, quería quitársela también a Naruto. Sabía que él jamás se rendiría, pero viendo lo que decían los demás, lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo y que jamás creería, sino lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no le había quedado más remedio que actuar falsamente. Hacer creer a Naruto que ya no le interesaba Sasuke, que ahora le quería a él, solo para intentar convencerle después de que Sasuke no merecía el riesgo que estaban corriendo.

Pero siempre había sido muy mala actriz y Naruto se había dado cuenta, ganándose únicamente su desprecio.

Se lo merecía, no mentía, después de todo…

-…

…después de todo, quería ser ella quién matara a Sasuke, para morir ella después.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos verdes al recordar los sucesos de aquel día, y como la imposibilidad de matarle fueron inútiles.

¿Cómo matar a la persona que tanto amas?

Ni aunque ese no fuera el Sasuke que conocía, ni aunque intentara matarla, ni aunque la tratara con tanta frivolidad… a la hora de la verdad, el corazón es siempre el que dicta tus actos. Y ella le amaba tanto que no podía matarle.

Daba gracias a que Naruto apareciera después, que pudo vislumbrar el brillo de esperanza para Sasuke.

Una explosión en el horizonte y se detuvo unos momentos, antes de que el impacto la alcanzara.

-tiene que ser allí. –dijo su capitán Yamato.

-ahí deben estar peleando Naruto y Sasuke. –decía Kakashi con tensión y su ojo con el sharingan preparado.

Sakura volvió a correr seguida de Kakashi y Yamato, como si fueran su escolta.

Allí estarían ellos, ambos peleando. Naruto en medio de la pelea intentando convencer a Sasuke, y éste haciendo oídos sordos, aunque de vez en cuando, seguro que impactado por las palabras del rubio.

Siempre tenía que ser Naruto, quién lograba que lo imposible se convirtiera en posible. Eso en parte, la molestaba, ya que nunca lograba acaparar un poco de la atención del Uchiha. Ni aunque le hubiera confesado que lo amaba, él ni se había inmutado. Ni cuando le había anunciado que abandonaba todo para ir con él, a él poco le había importado.

¿De verdad que no le interesaba en absoluto?

¿De verdad que solo significaba una molestia en su vida?

Llegando al lugar de su destino, Sakura contempló el escenario de batalla y como la situación se representaba en esos momentos. Naruto y Sasuke frente a frente, ambos bañados en heridas y sudor. Aunque a Sakura quién más parecía importarle era Sasuke, ya que si su vista no le engañaba, el Uchiha lucía más cansado que el rubio y sus ojos tenían un sharingan extraño donde la sangre emanaba de ellos, como si llorase lágrimas de sangre.

-esto no es lo que Itachi hubiera deseado. –pronunció Naruto con leve decepción.

-cállate… -siseó Sasuke hastiado.

Sakura quiso agregar algo, pero la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro, deteniéndola, fue suficiente para que callara y comprendiera. Solo Naruto y nadie más que Naruto podía razonar con Sasuke.

Solo él…

Se repetía con frustración.

Ella… ¿no valía para nada?

-¡Madara se está aprovechando de ti! ¡¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Itachi lo sabía y por eso siempre te estuvo protegiendo, a pesar de que lo odiabas!

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE ITACHI COMO SI SUPIERAS LO QUE PASÓ! –le espetó con toda la rabia posible- ¡ÉL TUVO QUE ASUMIR UN PAPEL POR EL BIEN DE ESTA ALDEA MISERABLE! ¡Y NADIE LO HA VALORADO! ¡NADIE!

La tristeza y la rabia eran tan palpables que solo pudieron compadecer al Uchiha. Sabían que como la vez pasada, Sasuke en esta ocasión peleaba por el honor de su hermano y planeaba matar a todos los habitantes de Konoha que vivieron felices, como si se "burlaran" del bien que había hecho Itachi.

-te equivocas. –pronunció Naruto relajado y con una sonrisa, que sorprendió a Sasuke- Itachi nunca ha buscado ser reconocido como un héroe. Por lo menos, no como yo, _tebayo_. –sonriendo con cierta pena- Él solo quiso el bien de la aldea, por ti, para que tú vivieras feliz.

-pero… ¡¿DE QUÉ COÑO HABLAS? ¡HABLAS COMO SI ITACHI TE LO HUBIERA CONTADO!

-y me lo confió. –completó de manera tranquila.

Algo que sorprendió no solo al Uchiha, sino también a Sakura y a los dos jounins, los cuales intercambiaron miradas confusas.

¿Qué significaban esas palabras?

Viendo cómo juntaba sus manos, Naruto murmuró.

-tu hermano mencionó que jamás lo tuviera que emplear, pero yo creo que si me ha dado esto, fue por ti. Lo creo y creo en él, para que pueda salvarte.

Extrañados, así estaban todos. Observaron cómo Naruto había cerrado los ojos y parecía invocar algo. Instantes después, una pelota se formó en la boca del rubio como si tuviera comida que quisiera vomitar, pero en su lugar lo que vomitó fue un cuervo negro que empezó a revolotear sobre el Uchiha en círculos.

Aquel cuervo empezó a brillar en una luz tan cegadora que invadió el lugar, obligando a todos a cerrar sus ojos por inercia.

Cuando el brillo dejó de ser una molestia, Sasuke abrió sus orbes azabache, encontrándose con la mayor de todas sus sorpresas.

El paisaje era completamente blanco y a su alrededor no estaba Naruto ni nada del paisaje destruido donde había estado peleando, solamente él y…

-¿ni-san…? –murmuró Sasuke incrédulo.

Ahí estaba su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa triste, su vestimenta negra, que le recordaba a la que portaba cuando era joven y mirándolo con gran atención.

-¿eres… tú…?

Itachi posó una mano sobre su cabeza y sonrió un poco más.

-Sasuke, no cometas errores de los cuales te vayas a arrepentir. Tienes un buen amigo que haría lo que fuera por ti y estoy seguro que tendrás a alguien más que estará esperando ansioso tu regreso.

-pero… -intentando contradecirle.

-Naruto-kun lleva razón. –cortándole y apartando su mano de su cabeza- cuando le di mi poder, fue porque tenía la sospecha de que Madara te arrastraría por el mal camino para sus propios propósitos.

-…

Algo de lo que Sasuke era plenamente consciente. Madara le estaba usando, no le era un secreto. Pero la conmoción de saber la verdad, le había trastocado tanto, que simplemente se dejó llevar.

-deseaba que eso no fuera cierto, -continuaba el mayor de los hermanos- porque si te liberaba de la venganza que yo te había atado, por fin podrías vivir tranquilo y darle el honor que se merece a nuestra familia.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

-eso es algo que no puedo… -contestó entre lamentos- no puedo, cuando tú te sacrificaste de esa manera. Y además, padre quería atentar contra Konoha. –levantando el mentón- ¡Esa era su intención porque Konoha nos estaba marginando!

-Madara te contó la versión a su manera. –tomando una expresión seria- nuestro padre quería atentar contra Konoha, pero porque él estaba controlado por Madara.

-¿cómo?

-… -cerrando los ojos con pesadez- he de admitir que hasta yo me sentí engañado. –desviando la mirada, incapaz de ver la incrédula de su hermano pequeño- no sabía que a nuestro padre lo estaban controlando hasta años después.

-…

-las influencias que nuestro padre, controlado por Madara, causaba sobre los Uchihas, hacía que estos estuvieran bien conscientes de lo que iban a hacer contra Konoha. Por eso, al haber matado a nuestro clan, no me produjo ninguna lástima. Ellos querían destruir una felicidad que yo deseaba que tuvieras. Pero saber que había matado a nuestro padre, quién no apoyaba verdaderamente la moción…

-…

Un dolor demasiado grande para un hijo, supuso Sasuke. Solo hacía falta mirar cómo en el rostro de Itachi estaba impresa el dolor y el rencor.

Pero entonces…

Cayó en la cuenta…

Entonces él…

¿Qué había hecho?

Se había dejado llevar por lo dicho de Madara y aún por encima estaba a su lado, siendo él, el causante principal de la muerte de su clan y de sus padres.

¡Un momento!

Miró a su hermano con una leve sospecha, donde sus ojos ahora lo miraban como si le leyera la mente.

-así es. –pronunció con lentitud- Madara tenía planeado que los Uchihas desaparecieran. –corroborando su teoría- siendo yo el prodigio, supo aprovechar sus cartas, y que yo fuera el asesino de nuestro clan. Sabía que no te mataría, pero que acabaría muriendo en tus manos. Así él podría llevar a cabo su plan de Ojo de Luna, sin problemas.

-pero… pero… tú lo sabes… -incrédulo por tanta información recibida- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste mientras vivías? ¿Por qué no mataste a Madara?

-¿acaso me escucharías?

-…

Sasuke tenía que reconocer que no. Su sed de venganza había sido tan fuerte, que seguramente solo pensaría en matarle, destruirle, sin creerle que en el fondo era el santo de Konoha.

-y no lo maté, porque no tenía el poder necesario. Por eso, te traspasé todos mis poderes, para que tú lo hicieras en mi lugar, y honres el apellido Uchiha.

Nuevamente esa mano sobre sus cabellos negros, aunque esta era cálida, llena de confort y seguridad.

-no pelees con los que son tus amigos. Vive feliz en Konoha y haz honor a nuestro clan. Hazlo por nuestros padres y hazlo por mí.

-ni-san…

.

La luz resplandeciente parecía ir desapareciendo y era algo que Sakura empezaba agradecer.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué era aquello?

Con sus ojos verdes trató de visualizar algo, pero solo alcanzaba ver la silueta de Naruto y cómo él también había protegido sus ojos de aquella luz cegadora. Aunque fuera el ejecutor de traer aquel cuervo misterioso, se sentía algo confuso, como sino supiera que eso sucedería.

¿Y Sasuke?

Miró hacia el otro lado desesperada y ahí estaba él.

Su mirada estaba pérdida y de sus ojos, donde ahora eran negros como la noche, descendían lágrimas que mojaban irremediablemente sus mejillas. De su mano, la espada que portaba, fue descendiendo libre y lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

-Sasuke… -susurró Naruto conmovido. Sabía que aquella técnica que Itachi le había pasado, servía para salvar a Sasuke, y gracias a los nuevos poderes obtenidos, sabía en qué consistía y cómo invocarlo.

Sasuke miró al Uzumaki y cómo esa sonrisa inocente estaba patente en su rostro, como si la gran pelea que habían estado llevando a cabo, nunca existiera. Giró el rostro, percatándose de la presencia de alguien más. Ahí también estaba Sakura, con una mirada suplicante y preocupada, sobre él. Kakashi también estaba, mirándole con atención y sin reproches. Incluso aquel tipo que había sido sustituto de Kakashi. Todos observándole sin odio ni recelo, aún con todo el mal que había hecho.

¿Aún tenía perdón de ellos?

¿Aún podía regresar a Konoha y ser feliz como su hermano hubiera deseado?

Sonrió ante esa posibilidad y relajó todos sus músculos.

Eso fue suficiente para Naruto, quién comprendiendo la situación, se tiró de culo al suelo, pudiendo por fin descansar de aquella dura batalla. Cerrando los ojos aliviado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para esconder las lágrimas de emoción y soltar un enorme suspiro de satisfacción.

Sasuke había vuelto con ellos.

Lo había conseguido, por fin.

Lo que más deseaba, se había convertido en una realidad.

Sakura también lo comprendió y sonrió con amplitud de alegría y emoción. Kakashi y Yamato, mirándose nuevamente entre ellos con una sonrisa de alivio, se dirigieron hacia el rubio para ayudarle y felicitarle.

Sakura se quedó en el sitio, mirando únicamente a Sasuke, quién seguía relajado y contento.

Sasuke estaba de nuevo con ellos… regresaba a su lado…

¿No era un sueño, verdad?

Cerró los ojos, abriéndolos segundos después, para verificar que era real lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se apagó al ver a una presencia tras suya.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!

Y su llamado fue como la alerta no solo para su usuario, sino también para Naruto y los dos jounins.

Fueron décimas de segundos, para que en los rostros del trío descubrieran la razón y se les dibujara el horror. Las mismas décimas que le llevó a Sasuke girarse, al haber escuchado una voz masculina cargada de rencor.

-igual que tu padre y tu hermano, ya no me sirves para nada.

Un sonido y un brote de sangre.

Los ojos de todos se quedaron estancados en lo sucedido. Sasuke, el más incrédulo entre todos, solo podía admirar cómo la figura de Sakura, había llegado casi instantáneamente, colocándose entre Madara y él, salvándole de una muerte segura.

-Sakura… -susurró impresionado.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó Naruto.

Con la fuerza de su brazo derecho, Sakura empujó a Madara hacia atrás, apartándolo lo más posible del radio del Uchiha.

Fue entonces, cuando pudieron ver que la Haruno no había sufrido una herida mortal, sino la clavada de un kunai en el brazo, algo fácil de curar para ella, siendo ninja curandera.

-¡no permitiré que toques a Sasuke-kun! –le gritó, mientras quitaba el kunai, lanzándolo lejos.

Sasuke volvió a quedarse sorprendido.

Era su imaginación o ella a pesar de todo, seguía…

-¡maldita chiquilla! –perjuró Madara.

El Uchiha enmascarado corrió hacia ella, algo que el resto de los hombres lo veían. Kakashi y Yamato, más rápidos que los cansados Sasuke y Naruto, fueron hasta la Haruno para protegerla.

-vosotros, no molestéis. –dijo, lanzando una propulsión de aire, suficiente para mandar lejos solo a los dos jounins y a los dos jóvenes. Ya se encargaría de ellos más tarde, ahora se ensancharía con la joven a gusto.

Madara observó cómo tras ver lo ocurrido con sus amigos, aquella _niña_ se colocaba de manera ofensiva furiosa, dispuesta a pelear contra él, aunque con ligero nerviosismo. El Uchiha sonrió con altivez.

Y empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Sakura ponía su mayor concentración en darle fuertes golpes en el momento indicado. Aquel ser que tenía delante no tenía punto de comparación con su anterior adversario en serio, Sasori. Pero esta vez, lo estaba haciendo por Sasuke y él la estaba observando. Aquel desgraciado que tenía por oponente, le había lavado el cerebro y había pretendido matarle a traición. No podía permitir que siguiera viviendo.

Con ese coraje, pudo asestarle dos puñetazos en el rostro y otros dos en el estómago, que dejaba a todos sorprendidos, inclusive a Madara quién se había quedado impresionado por esa fuerza oculta que la joven sacaba a relucir. Pero era su amor por el Uchiha y todo el daño que ese personaje le había hecho, que la hacían sacar fuerzas de donde fuera.

Fuera de sus casillas por lo que esa _niña_ había conseguido lo que solo Hashirama había sido capaz, golpearle directamente, Madara procedió a realizar rápidos sellos.

¡Basta de juegos!

Se dijo así mismo.

Volvió a abalanzarse hacia Sakura y fue solo un toque para que Sakura quedase parada y con la mirada vacía.

Sin entender, Sasuke solo pudo ver angustioso cómo Madara volvía a realizar otros sellos demasiado conocidos para él.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!

Demasiado tarde, ya que una gran bola de fuego, cubrió la zona donde estaba Sakura.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –volvía gritar Naruto despavorido.

El grito horrorizado y desesperado fue lo que escucharon en el interior de esa gran bola de fuego.

-agradecedme que esté metida en un genjutsu y no vea que morirá abrasada por las llamas. –se burló Madara, entre risas.

Su risa fue el detonante para que Naruto lo mirara con todo el odio del mundo.

-tú… ¡BASTARDO! –encolerizado, el rubio empezó a respirar con fuerza sin importarle ya nada y se abalanzó sobre él, rodando ambos, forcejeando, perdiéndose del campo visual de los jounins y de Sasuke.

Entre el ruido de la batalla de Naruto y Madara, y la desesperación entre Kakashi y Yamato, Sasuke solo atendía como la gran bola de fuego seguía presente, como si las llamas no fueran a extinguirse nunca. Sabía que esa técnica ígnea, al contrario que las otras propias de su clan, conllevaba a un fuego que solo se apagaba hasta que su usuario diera su voluntad o muriera.

Las técnicas acuáticas no servían de nada, y eso Kakashi lo había descubierto en esos momentos al haberla efectuado. También sabía que esa técnica servía para acorralar a sus adversarios con intenciones de quemarlos vivos lentamente. Algo cruel y temido viniendo de su clan, como siempre habían sido.

Y no podía dejar que Sakura muriese así.

Tenía que ser feliz por su hermano en Konoha, pero no podía ser feliz con la conciencia de que Sakura murió por salvarle la vida.

-lo siento, ni-san… -al menos, sí devolvería el honor a su clan.

Con esfuerzos, entre las desesperaciones de los dos jounins, Sasuke consiguió erguirse y caminar hacia la bola de fuego. Los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban una y otra vez. Seguía viva, pero metida en el genjutsu. Aún tenía oportunidad de salvarla, pero tenía que darse prisa. Si no estuviera tan agotado…

Siguió caminando lento pero decidido, hasta que las llamas fueron la barrera que lo separaba de Sakura. Pensándolo bien, si entraba, cabía la posibilidad de que quedara calcinado antes de llegar a su destino. Pero tenía que arriesgarse, no podía perder a Sakura por una técnica de su clan. Él era Uchiha, ¿no? Él también dominaba las técnicas ígneas. Quizás si usaba el chakra que le restaba, podría aminorar las llamas y hacerse paso hasta llegar a ella.

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrar esa pequeña porción de chakra.

-¡Sasuke! –fue el llamado súbdito de Kakashi, pero el Uchiha no hizo caso.

Logrando su objetivo, mirando de soslayo a su maestro como despedida, Sasuke se internó en las llamas, sorprendiendo más a Kakashi y a Yamato.

-¡SASUKE!

Pudo escuchar el grito angustiado de su sensei, pero ya no había retorno, estaba decidido.

Llegó al centro de la llamarada, y permitiéndose caer de rodillas, por el esfuerzo empleado, y el calor abrasante que lo asfixiaba, observó a Sakura con las manos en la cabeza, de rodillas como él y chillando desconsoladamente.

-Sakura… -estirando sus brazos, cargó su cuerpo tembloroso, acercándolo a él- tranquila, Sakura… soy yo, Sasuke…

No tenía fuerzas ni para realizar una liberación de genjutsu, solo esperaba que sus palabras llegaran a ella.

Pero ella seguía chillando, por lo que Sasuke, la apretó más contra sí.

-lo siento… -murmuró cerca de su oído- perdóname… -todo había sido por su culpa. El que estuviera ahí, el que siempre sufriera, el que intentara matarla. Siempre, todo cuanto Sakura sufría era por su culpa- perdóname… -susurró una vez más, acunando aquel cuerpo impreso en el terror por el genjutsu de Madara- yo… -si se hubiera quedado en Konoha, aquello no estaría pasando. Sería feliz, como su hermano hubiera deseado y Sakura estaría a su lado, como le había prometido en su marcha. Pero había sido tan idiota y estúpido, que se había largado en búsqueda del poder para vengarse, ignorando que había dejado a una chica que lo amaba y lo amaría para siempre, no importa la distancia ni lo que pasara. Sakura lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, un amor verdadero y sincero…- yo también… también te quiero… Sakura te quiero… por favor, vuelve en ti… -su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, pero sus mejillas delataban las lágrimas que caían y sus dientes fuertemente apretados lleno de impotencia. Solo había llorado en tres ocasiones, y siempre había sido por la exterminación de su clan y la desilusión que tenía sobre su hermano. Pero ahora, era distinto. Sakura era muy importante para él, siempre lo había sido desde que formaban equipo siete. Aunque estuviera pesada y encima de él, no podía negar que su cariño y su encanto, le habían tocado. Pero, por su orgullo y venganza, hundió aquel sentimiento hasta pisotearlo él mismo, cuando intentó matarla. Algo imperdonable, donde la excusa de que no era consciente de lo que hacía, no era válida- perdóname… -volvía a murmurar.

-¿Sas… suke-kun…?

El Uchiha agrandó los ojos y separándola un poco de él, observó como la joven había vuelto en sí y lo miraba con ojos lagrimosos y con una débil sonrisa.

-gracias.

Se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, graciosamente sintiendo como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, pero en esta ocasión, la respuesta no era un rechazo como hace tres años, aunque terminaría con tragedia y eso ambos lo sabían, al notar cómo el fuego empezaba a quemar en sus pieles.

Sakura se apegó más a Sasuke, mirando esas llamas con odio y rencor.

¿Por qué ahora que sabía los sentimientos de Sasuke, todo terminaría en unos segundos?

Era injusto.

¿No habría alguna forma de salir de ese infierno?

Miró a los lados, hacia arriba… estaban completamente rodeados.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡quieto, Kakashi!

Fuera, pudo escuchar el llamado entre lamentos de Kakashi y cómo su capitán Yamato intentaba apartarle del fuego.

Miró a Sasuke, quién sentado, se encontraba inexpresivo con las fuerzas al límite.

Por ella, había gastado hasta la última gota de chakra. Él lo había hecho por ella. Volvió a repetirse.

-si escapas por donde llegué, quizás sufras unas quemaduras leves, pero no morirás.

Sakura volvió a mirar a Sasuke incrédula, donde su rostro impávido seguía patente.

-si escapamos, querrás decir.

-¡hn! –asomando una sonrisa- estoy muy débil, Sakura. Ahora mismo, hasta un niño podría derrotarme. –los ojos de la Haruno, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- si cruzara ese fuego, moriría.

-Sas…

Antes de que terminara la frase, acompañada de alguna réplica, Sasuke la cogió del brazo con firmeza y la empujó hacia afuera de las llamas, aprovechándose de su confusión y vulnerabilidad.

Sakura aterrizó sobre los dos jounins, cayendo los tres al suelo.

-¿Sakura? –pronunciaba Kakashi aliviado y feliz de ver a su alumna sana y salva.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –sus lágrimas, resbalando por sus mejillas, solo miraban aquel fuego- ¡SASUKE-KUN! –gritó.

La kunoichi quiso ir, pero inmediatamente fue retenida por Yamato.

-no, Sakura, no lo hagas.

-es Sasuke-kun… él está ahí… él ha entrado, para salvarme…

En el interior de las llamas, Sasuke lo escuchaba, mientras cerraba los ojos, resignándose al destino que él mismo había decidido.

No viviría feliz en Konoha, pero no lo habría hecho si Sakura muriera. Además, por lo menos, con aquel acto, su clan quedaría honrado. Ya nadie volvería a decir que los Uchihas eran seres temerarios.

Sentado en el suelo, se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y a dejar que el tiempo y el fuego lo consumiera.

Lo justo para pagar su error.

Se había portado tan mal con tanta gente, que no se merecía un perdón. No dudaba de Naruto, Sakura o del propio Kakashi, que serían los primeros en alegrarse por su vuelta, pero para el resto, no sería lo mismo. Cada vez que pisara la calle, muchos ojos se girarían a verlo sin descaro, con el recelo pintado en sus rostros. Aún así, por su hermano, por Naruto, por Sakura, por los pocos que confiaban en él, habría hecho el esfuerzo de ser feliz en su ciudad natal.

Soltó un suspiro amargo.

Pero vivir sin Sakura, no podría tener la felicidad deseada.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Si uno de los dos debía morir, tenía que ser él. Ella tenía amigos que la apoyarían; a Naruto, que sería capaz de volver a hacerla sonreír y de que se olvide de él.

Apretó más el puño, con esa teoría, sintiéndose de repente completamente solo y vacío.

¿Para qué se le confesó entonces?

¿Para qué recuperara la consciencia?

No.

Relajó el puño y extendiéndolo, miró fijamente la palma de su mano, como si allí tuviera la respuesta. Una respuesta que el fuego la estaba dejando entre negra y roja.

-lo hice porque no podía dejar que te fueras sin saberlo. –confesó en un mísero susurro, volviendo a cerrar la mano en un puño, mientras sentía como las llamas calentaban sus hombros, produciéndose el encierro lenta y tortuosamente.

Volvió a sonreír, viendo cómo el superviviente Uchiha moriría a manos de la técnica ideada por su propio clan.

-¡SAKURA! ¡NO!

Escuchó a Kakashi gritar, por lo que Sasuke, confuso, solo pudo mirar a la zona dónde la había lanzado.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Sakura. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en el negro ceniza y en el rojo de las quemaduras. Sus ojos, envueltos en un mar de lágrimas. Corriendo desesperada hasta llegar hacia donde estaba, se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza y desesperación.

-Sakura…

-si tú mueres, yo también… te lo dije, te dije que mi vida no tiene sentido, si tú no estás… -apretando más el agarre- te amo, te amo tanto, que no me importa lo que me hayas hecho y lo que has sido, sin ti, no puedo ser feliz…

-Sakura… -aunque sabía que los sentimientos de la Haruno estaban en modo continuo, ver cómo a pesar de que las llamas los estaban tocando, como ella no dejaba de abrazarle, cómo hundía su rostro en su hombro, sintiendo en su carne viva sus lágrimas, era algo que le tocaba muy profundamente.

Solo tendrían unos segundos para disfrutar juntos y por la memoria de su hermano, de él mismo y de Sakura, que al menos, en esos segundos, él sería dichosamente feliz.

Correspondió al abrazo de Sakura, y obligándola a separarse unos instantes, la observó al rostro. Su cara manchada por alguna herida que Madara le había proporcionado, la ceniza que recorría por sus mejillas y alguna que otra quemadura, no eran obstáculos para contemplarla y ver por primera vez en la mujer que Sakura se había convertido.

Las mejillas de Sakura no podían teñirse de carmesí en ese instante, al ser observada tan fijamente por Sasuke, el amor de su vida. Su cara con más heridas que las suyas, y algunos restos negruzcos, se opacaban al contemplar esos ojos negros como la noche que siempre habían logrado hipnotizarla.

Y por primera vez, pudo sentir la caricia suya en su mejilla, algo que la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos por inercia. Le dio igual el fuego y el calor abrasador. Estaba con Sasuke y eso era lo único que importaba.

El aliento del Uchiha empezó a chocar contra sus labios y con los ojos entreabiertos, Sakura pudo ver cómo lentamente se iba a acercando. Rodeándole el cuello, ella hizo también acortó la distancia, hasta que sus labios por fin se unieron, mostrando por primera y última vez su afecto, aunque estuvieran envueltos en llamas. El fuego no era sino el primer y único testigo de que lo que simbolizaba su amor.

.

.

"_Ni-san, aunque no pude mantener tu voluntad de ser feliz por ti en Konoha, puedo asegurarte que en mis últimos momentos de vida, lo he sido como nunca hubieras imaginado."_

.

En Konoha todo había finalizado, Madara había muerto. Sin embargo, las consecuencias de la pelea contra Madara, habían obligado a Naruto a que Shikamaru lo ayudara a caminar, y seguido de varios amigos suyos, preocupado, regresaba donde estaban Kakashi y Yamato.

La escena de ver a Kakashi totalmente derrumbado, con Yamato intentando consolarle, fue un terrible presentimiento para Uzumaki Naruto.

.

"_Quizás te sientas medio defraudado porque no haya cumplido con tu voluntad. Pero, de verdad. He sido mil veces más feliz en estos últimos segundos, que una vida sin Sakura. Ella, a pesar de cuánto la hice sufrir, no perdió la esperanza y siguió amándome. Entiéndeme, ni-san."_

.

Lentamente y con ese mal augurio rodeándole, Naruto fue girando la cabeza hacia aquella zona donde se había producido la hoguera iniciada por Madara.

Ino había sido más rápida, ya que había soltado un grito involuntario y posteriormente comenzó a sollozar con desesperación.

Naruto tembló al ver cómo aquel fuego infernal había desaparecido, pero con él…

.

"_Sé que no me la merezco. Me he portado fatal con ella. Siempre la he hecho llorar. Pero lo hice, porque no quería estar atado a nadie. Siempre he estado distante, porque los lazos siempre me han hecho sufrir. Y en parte, es culpa tuya. Pero ella… Naruto y ella, nunca se cansaron de mí. Nunca me aborrecieron, a pesar de haberles dado tantos motivos. Llegaron hasta mí, creando más lazos: el de una amistad fraternal con Naruto; y el del amor con Sakura. _

_Seguramente me entiendas, porque tú mataste a tu novia, pero el lazo del amor, al ser un sentimiento tan profundo, es muy fácil de convertir en odio, cuando deseas que esa persona lo haga, porque después de mi venganza no tenía perdón ni nada. La odié, porque era lo más fácil, para que ella desarrollara también ese sentimiento y viviera feliz con otra persona, sin penas y sin tristeza, como Naruto."_

.

Los ojos de Naruto empezaron a aguarse, la impresión recayó en el resto de los recién llegados, quiénes observaban absortos y conmocionados los restos de aquel fuego.

Aunque era ayudado por Shikamaru, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó de rodillas y sus lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, al ver tan terrible escena.

.

"_Pero ella en ningún momento me ha odiado. En ninguno. Siguió amándome, aún cuando estaba dispuesto a matarla y a terminar con todos los lazos innecesarios, como habrás hecho tú, cuando mataste a tu novia. _

_Por eso, y ver cómo dio su vida por la mía, no puedo vivir feliz y tranquilo._

_Antes había estado a punto de matarla, pero era porque yo me sentía ya perdido y vacío, dispuesto a cumplir mi venganza y que cualquiera acabara con mi vida. _

_Con toda la nación ninja como enemiga, incluso entre los compañeros que formé como equipo, era lógico pensar que a la mínima oportunidad, estaría muerto._

_Pero Sakura, aún siguió creyendo en mí, siguió creyendo en Naruto, el único capaz de hacerme ver la realidad. Tenía que salvarla, o sería un miserable por el resto de mi vida. _

_Y logré salvarla y al mismo tiempo, hice honor a nuestro clan._

_No somos un clan temido con un historial cargado de traiciones y maldiciones. Yo mismo he roto esa maldición, al salvar la vida de la persona que más amo, anteponiendo mi propia existencia."_

.

Los sollozos de Naruto, acompañaron a los de Ino y de alguna otra persona que estaba presente, pero que no sabría decir quién.

No le importaba, solo la consecuencia de aquel fuego y que se había llevado las vidas de las personas que tanto apreciaba…

-Sasuke… Sakura-chan… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –golpeando el suelo con el puño repetidas veces, impotente, sin creérselo, deseoso de que el Kyuubi volviera a adueñarse de su capacidad de raciocino y escapar de la realidad.

No podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto. Se repetía una y otra vez.

Quizás si levantaba los ojos, podría ver que todo era un sueño, que era irreal.

Pero ver los cuerpos de sus mejores amigos calcinados, pero abrazados, era algo tan doloroso como trágico.

Así que volvió agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran el piso.

Había logrado que Sasuke volviera con ellos… y todo, ¿para qué?

¡Para perderle segundos después!

¡Maldición!

Había logrado rescatar a su mejor amigo de la oscuridad, lo había hecho por él mismo y por Sakura. Sabía cuánto dolor había significado para la Haruno, el que Sasuke estuviera en el otro bando. Sabía cuánto sufría, cuando no era correspondida.

Y ahora…

¡Mierda!

Apretó el puño con fuerza…

¡Maldita sea!

Aunque estaba feliz de que aquel maldito Teme por fin correspondiera a Sakura, ¿por qué tuvo que terminar tan rápido?

¿Por qué lo que había empezado entre ellos, solo duró unos segundos?

¡No era justo!

¡No lo era!

¡Ellos se merecían ser felices!

¡Y él…!

¡Él…!

¡No había sido capaz de salvarles!

.

"_Pero ella, tampoco quería vivir si yo no existía. Me lo había dicho una vez, aunque nunca imaginé qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras. No le importó, morir a mi lado, porque aunque fueron unos pocos segundos, pudimos amarnos donde las llamas fueron el testigo. Y no me importa, y a Sakura tampoco le ha importado._

_Ni-san, ahora puedo asegurarte que no me importa haber muerto, porque lo he hecho al lado de la persona que quiero y que ha resultado correspondida. Cuando mueres solo, es doloroso, pero cuando lo haces con la chica que amas, la muerte es más llevadera y agradable de recibir._

_Sonará extraño, pero teniéndola entre mis brazos, sus labios presionando los míos, en un beso sin fin, solo puedo sentir paz y amor. Las llamas solo calientan más nuestros cuerpos físicamente, pero nuestras mentes están en el otro._

_Siento todo el amor de Sakura, todo cuánto hubo guardado solo por mí, y eso es suficiente para vivir en unos segundos, lo que hubiéramos tenido si viviéramos durante años. Pues nuestro amor siempre será eterno."_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Cinco años después…_

Parado ante la lluvia, un jounin se dedicaba a observar una piedra en particular.

Tanto tiempo había pasado, que el número de nombres tallados en aquel pedrusco, situada en ese lugar tan especial, se incrementaba. No importa, las alianzas entre países, siempre habrá pequeñas villas hostiles con propósitos de adueñarse de las grandes naciones.

Algo que ahora tenía que defender como el Hokage que era.

Suspiró y colocó las manos en los bolsillos, fijando su vista y atención en dos nombres en particular y que estaban escritos con letras más grandes que el resto.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke**_" y "_**Haruno Sakura**_".

-cinco años, ya. –murmuró cansinamente otra voz en la distancia.

El aludido solo se giró a ver a su propietario. La vestimenta naranja y negra con forma de kimono, eran como una mezcla entre el luto y de la tradicional en alguien tan inusual como Naruto Uzumaki.

Suspiró para observar al rubio con más detenimiento. No portaba con orgullo, como siempre había hecho, su bandana de Konoha y tenía el enorme rollo que había pertenecido al Shodaime a la espalda, atado en una cuerda fina que se apreciaba en su hombro derecho. Se encontraba al lado de aquellos troncos, donde hace años, había sido atado como castigo, por haber intentado comer sin permiso.

-parece mentira cómo pasa el tiempo. –susurró con una sonrisa triste, mientras acariciaba la base de uno de los troncos, quizás recordando la primera vez cuando Sasuke le había ofrecido su comida en señal de compasión y aceptación.

-… -el aludido solo lo miró de reojo y cómo la nostalgia se reflejaba en el rostro de Naruto.

-todavía me parece irreal que Sasuke y Sakura-chan hayan muerto. No solo no pude protegerlos, que no pude ni siquiera cumplir mi promesa. Ni siquiera puedo sonreír como antes, porque he perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi vínculo más preciado e importante.

-por eso te fuiste de Konoha y andas viajando en solitario, como hizo Jiraiya-sama.

-… -agachando la cabeza, manteniendo esa débil sonrisa- no merezco mirar a los demás, porque lo único que he hecho es alardear de que seré Hokage y que seré mucho mejor que mi padre… -pausando unos momentos- pero nunca he hecho actos que demostraran mis palabras.

-estás equivocado. –sino fuera por cómo seguía afectándole las pérdidas de Sasuke y Sakura, el aludido habría elevado más el tono de volumen, poniéndose lo más convincente posible- has salvado a Konoha del ataque de Pein, has logrado que Tsunade-sama volviera a ser la que era, has…

-permití que mi mejor amigo muriera. –cortándole bruscamente.

Naruto desvió la mirada, como si el recuerdo de Sasuke con Sakura calcinados, todavía lo atormentasen.

-Sasuke era mi mejor amigo. Lo consideraba mi hermano. Estaba totalmente decidido a traerlo como fuera. Era lo que más anhelaba, más que ser Hokage. –sentimientos de frustración, recorrían por todo su cuerpo- y cuando lo conseguí, toda aquella tragedia sucedió. –cerrando los ojos con pesadez, a medida que soltaba un hondo suspiro- si ni siquiera pude salvar al vínculo que tanto apreciaba, si no pude ayudar a Sakura-chan, cuando más lo necesitaba, no merezco ser ninja, ni estar en Konoha. No tiene sentido.

-los errores forman parte de la vida de un shinobi, Naruto. Además, Hinata te está esperando todavía.

Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

-si no fui capaz de proteger a los únicos vínculos que tenía, no puedo atarme a otros, no soy merecedor de ello. Y esto no ha sido un error, Kakashi-sensei, -volteándose- sino la pérdida de dos personas que han vivido en una soledad que han sufrido más que yo mismo. Sasuke con su venganza y su clan; y Sakura-chan al guardarse toda esa tristeza y sus llantos por Sasuke.

-Naruto… -observando cómo se alejaba del lugar.

-sigue cuidando de Konoha, Kakashi-sensei… perdón, Hokage-sama…

Kakashi vio con absoluta pena como el último de sus alumnos desaparecía entre el bosque de aquel campo de entrenamiento donde todo había empezado para el equipo siete, su amistad, sus vínculos, la confianza … y ahora todo había desaparecido.

Volvió a posar su único ojo sobre la piedrecilla que hacía honor a los ninjas que habían caído en combate. Su compañero Obito permanecía ahí inscrito, al igual que el de su sensei Minato, pero era más doloroso ver cómo sus dos alumnos también estaban ahí impresos y cómo su tercer y único alumno, movido por la desesperación de no haberlos podido salvar, había decidido abandonar el arte ninja y viajar de un lado para otro sin rumbo fijo.

-Sasuke… Sakura… sino hubierais muerto… -sin poder soportar el hecho de que había perdido a los tres únicos alumnos que había tenido, apoyó una mano sobre la piedra, mientras la otra se la llevaba a la cara para ocultar el rastro de lágrimas que empezaba a caer, sintiéndose el peor de todos los maestros que existían.

¿Y con ese historial era Hokage?

Solo había sido elegido porque era el más apropiado, decían… porque sabía cuando apartar sus emociones… pero cuando estaba solo, era tan inevitable como el respirar y ver que todo en lo que había creído, se había derrumbado.

.

El viento soplaba en dirección contraria al camino que tomaba. Perfecto para que se llevara consigo las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos azules.

No había día en que esas malditas gotas saladas acudieran a sus ojos, llorando una y otra vez como si fuera un bebé, cuando ya tenía veinte años. Pero él siempre había sido una persona demasiado sensible, además si lloraba no era por el hecho de que Sasuke y Sakura estaban muertos, sino porque en su interior aún mantenía la frustración de que la relación entre sus amigos solo había durado un suspiro.

Sino se hubiera dejado llevar por la rabia, podría haber salvado a Sakura-chan y entonces ahora mismo, quizás le estaría comunicando que pronto sería "tío".

Amplió su sonrisa triste, al tiempo que se detenía.

De su bolsillo trasero sacó un pequeño libro.

En portada estaban dibujados sus dos amigos más queridos y solo estaba escrito en tinta negra:

"_Escrito por Uzumaki Naruto_"

Igual que Jiraiya, Naruto había decidido escribir una historia para gusto personal. Abrió el libro y fue pasando las páginas del libro, hasta llegar a la última parte escrita.

.

-¡hn! Seguro que será niño. –añadía Sasuke orgulloso- y se llamará Itachi.

-bueno, tebayo, aunque el nombre de Itachi mole, a tu hijo le quedaría mejor el nombre del mejor de todos los Hokages, Naruto Uchiha. ¡Eh! ¿A qué queda bien? ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

El matrimonio Uchiha quedó observando a Naruto con cara de asco, indicando que el nombre les resultaba totalmente repulsivo.

-¡PREFIERO PONERLE SAI QUE NARUTO A MI HIJO! –opinó Sakura al borde de la histeria, producto de los tres meses que llevaba ya de embarazo.

-… -Sasuke miró a su mujer con una cara de asco, superables al anterior- mi hijo jamás llevará el nombre de un suplente que intentó matarme. Y menos, el de un usuratonkachi que es más débil que un Uchiha. –mirando al rubio con aires de grandeza.

.

Naruto casi se reía entre lágrimas de lo que él mismo había escrito. Era una escena que podía haber sucedido y que desgraciadamente jamás ocurrirá. Pero eso no quería decir, ni que no supiera, que la relación entre sus amigos había sido verdadera y que sería eterna.

Ellos mismos lo habían demostrado. Habían puesto todos los ingredientes, para que su relación fuesen de esas de ensueño, en las que te emocionas y lo sientes.

Si los demás lo sintieran como él al escribirlo…

-… -manteniéndose en silencio, sonrió inocentemente, como si eso le hubiese dado energías- ¿por qué no?

Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano firme a una meta que definitivamente iba a cumplir.

Él mismo se encargaría de hacer saber a todo el mundo la relación de amor eterno entre sus amigos. A través de sus escritos, plasmaría aquello que jamás sucedió y que pudo haber sucedido, porque jamás moriría.

Esta vez, las llamas no arrasarán con su amor, porque siempre estaría presente en el corazón de todos los shinobis.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Más que fic, me quedó como teoría sasusaku de lo que pasaría si Sasuke no es devuelto a la realidad y si muriera. Es que hay ocasiones que pienso, Madara le comió el tarro a Sasuke, eso es un hecho, pero otras en la que también pienso, si fue capaz de controlar al Tercer Mizukage, ¿por qué no al padre de Sasuke, para que todo se desarrollara según lo que pretendía? Como Mikoto tiene una muy buena relación con Kushina y le puso el nombre del padre del Tercero a Sasuke, no sé, ahí empezó a olerme algo raro. Y bueno como fic angst, tuve que hacer uno nuevo, porque en el otro dejaba demasiado "arrastrado" a Sasuke y no me convencía para nada, así que a empezar desde cero.

Quizás le falte emoción o algo, pero he estado mal estos días (nada serio, así que no os preocupéis) y con bastante trabajo esta semana, así que lo único que pido es comprensión.

Y sí, Kakashi-sensei es Hokage. La razón de porque no lo es Tsunade, es causa natural de muerte. No lo expliqué, porque sería relleno. Pero en fin, que la pérdida de Sasuke y Sakura hace sufrir a Kakashi y Naruto, pero murieron juntos, amándose y por primera vez felices, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Por cierto, me basé en una imagen de _Regi-chan_ para hacer este fic. Si vais a su deviantart y buscáis entre sus imágenes, sabréis a qué imagen me refiero.

Pues nada más que añadir, solo lo típico, espero que os haya gustado.

'Atori'


End file.
